Personal vaporizing inhalers, or “electronic cigarettes/e-cigarettes,” have become an increasingly popular alternative to conventional smoked tobacco products, such as cigarettes or cigars. Vaporizing inhalers can be filled with flavored liquid material (“vape liquid” or “e-juice”), often containing a nicotine product, which may then be heated and vaporized by an atomizer to provide an inhalable dose of the vaporized substance. This inhalable dose can then be inhaled by a user through an end of the vaporizing inhaler. This can produce a physical sensation similar to smoking a conventional smoked tobacco product, effectively simulating a cigarette or cigar, but without producing smoke.
Personal vaporizers can also be used for other purposes other than to dispense a nicotine product. For example, a personal vaporizer may be used in order to aerosolize and dispense another intoxicant or even medication.
Different types of personal vaporizer also exist. For example, a recent innovation in personal vaporizer technology has been the “clearomizer,” a personal vaporizing inhaler featuring a transparent tank in which liquid is placed, so that the amount of flavored liquid material that is left in the vaporizing tank can be easily perceived and measured by a user of the vaporizing inhaler.